A variety of sensors may gather data with respect to physical parameters relating to outdoor and indoor environments, including for example: temperature, humidity, atmospheric pressure, light level, sound level, and so forth. In some cases, these sensors may also be equipped for network-based communications. For example, a sensor may detect the temperature of a room and may send an alert over one or more types of networks to a homeowner, a building manager, a security service provider, and so forth. Sensors may also be arranged and managed in groups. For example, a number of temperature sensors throughout a building may be used to provide a more detailed insight into how temperatures in the building fluctuate throughout the day, as compared to using a single temperature sensor in a single location in the building.